Sanctified Sins
by xxBrokenDesiresxx
Summary: The X-Men encounter a girl with usual traits,and are caught in some sort of battle of lovers? Whatever the case,this girl sure causes many questions to be brought up. X-Men & OC
1. Meeting with the Unknown

A/N: Greetings and Salutations to all! I thank you all for taking the time to read my story. As you might have seen, this story follows my character's life. I know I didn't introduce her much, but I shall in the "Revelation" chapter.(Yet to be made) I hope you all like my story and read the rest of it. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed. My first story being posted here.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the X-Men series in any way, shape, form, or manor. I do own Taylor Crawford, Malkior, Tor, Vergallen, Cethin and the rest of the White Anima Clan. Well…That's it. Enjoy. :D

Sanctified Sins

Chapters One:  
Meeting with the Unknown

Walking along the river bank Taylor Crawford, or better know as the White Wolf, carried a bag over her shoulder. She was traveling, homeless once more. She could have stayed in Gotham City, but there was nothing left for her there anymore. No business, no answers, no help, no love… It was hell on earth. She felt like a caged animal, and a freak. She had to move on; it wasn't her style to stay in once place for too long…

Her appearance consisted of her human apparition. She had created it to fit the qualifications for a "regular" human, whatever that was anyway. Curly, medium sized length, brown hair. Sharp, intense, green eyes. Fair light skin. Common, yet very beautiful. Her attire was nothing more than a simple pair of skinny jeans, and a nice green blouse. Perfect expect one thing. She had forgotten to hide her scent. She remembered a little too late.

"Well…Well…Well...My dear little cousin is all grown up. What are you now? Forty-two?" A deep, sinister voice proclaimed behind her. Not too long after a thump was heard. She dropped her bag on the ground, her eyes widened in shock. Memories tried to resurface; however she fought them back. Her green eyes stared in shock forward, frozen still in horror.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad for what happened over twenty years ago?" The man went on to further say, hinting some sort of painful past. His appearance was something awful. Grey eyes, with a scar that went across his face. He had a large chin, was husky, and had disgusting large tusks poking from under his lips. For the oddest reason, he bore some resemblance to that of an elephant. Only his short shaggy hair was white. The only indicator of his difference.

"How…Why…What…"The wolf's soft firm voice stuttered bits of questions she wanted to ask. She turned around quickly, her green hues focused sharply onto the male in front of her. Balling up her fists, she growled some under her breath. "Malkior…Sent you didn't he…He wants to reunite the clan, right? Right Tor?!" She shouted as she began to grind her teeth together. The man made no attempt to speak, a simple tilting back of the head and a smirk was enough. But the answer gave her no comfort, if not fear. She took a deep breath as the wolf's hands began to tremble some.

"And now we are referred to as the _clan_? After we raised you! Trained you! Feed you! How dare you Gilda!" Tor snapped at her, more to affect her mentality then to make any point. She was easy to harm mentality, emotionally, and physically.

"My name is Gilda! I am Taylor Crawford! It was always that! Tell your little _master_ that I am not ever-"

"Why don't you tell your master yourself, my dear sweet wolfie…"A darker, bolder voice interrupted her sentence; it came from behind her. The male placed a hand on her shoulder, and with the other caressed the side of her cheek softly. He had sharp black eyes, and long white hair. He towered over her, enough so that her head would fall under his chin. Wearing a formal white kimono top, with white pants, he bared an uncanny similarity to a saint. A darker, evil saint.

The wolf froze. Her eyes widened large as her heart sank. "If you don't need to tell me anything, at least tell me why you look like a pathetic, worthless, human like your parents? Hm? I love your real form..." He said softly as he rubbed her cheek. Slowly her face changed briefly. Her brown hair went white. Her green eyes light blue. Her pink lips, crystal blue. Even her attire went from human, to a black jumpsuit. As well as white ears, and tail emerged randomly. The tips of a pair of large, wolf-like, canines peeked from under her lips. But as soon as the man removed his hand, the change of appearances dissolved away.

Leaning in close to her, his cheek touching hers, he began to whisper, "You know I miss you…Seeing you like this…Like the humans breaks my heart, wolfie." He began to talk with a lisp of the 'ssss'. A forked tongue brushed the side of her lips, which caused Taylor's eyes to water some. She yanked away and wiped her cheeks, accidentally bumping into a near by tree. "Malkior d-d-don't you dare g-g-get near me again! Or I swear I'll…I'll..." She didn't know how to threaten him to stop. The man had no fears. Especially not of her.

Malkior began to chuckle, sinisterly. A bone chilling grin slithered across his evil face. "Or you'll what? Bite me? Scratch me? Please go right ahead…I will surely _enjoy_ it." He stared at her, intensely. Taylor gasped some; she knew what was going to happen next. She turned to run, but a claw clamped onto her leg, and a large bird like creature swept down and knocked her on the ground. Taylor fell on her back, hitting her head on the ground. She blacked out for a few seconds, enough for the rest of the white animal clan members to emerge. A white tigress, a white bat, a white scorpion, and Tor turned into an elephant by then. All of the animals were crosses between humans and animals. Having animal like features, but figures like humans. All of them began to chuckle as they held Taylor down. As she awoke from her mini-concussion, she was unable to move. Standing over her was Malkior, grinning devilishly. She began to struggle, yelping some. The bat and the scorpion smirked as they stood next to their master.

"******Vergallen…Blind her…**Cethin drown her disgusting squeaks, will you?" He said swiftly as they nodded. Taylor's eyes widen as she let out a loud yell. The bat counteracted her yell with a loud sonic one. Her sensitive ears caused her much pain, so much that she screamed in pain. The scorpion sprayed a green liquid from it's stinger onto her eyes. The liquid burned Taylor's eyes, causing her sight to turn to pitch black. The torture began.

**Meanwhile…**

A loud groan echoed the thick walls of the metal chamber, lights turned on, and large oval door unlatched. Storm, Jean, and Scott rushed into Cerebro, to aid Professor Xavier, who was obviously in some sort of pain. "Professor!" Cried the three in unison. Strom went over to the professor's side while Jean and Scott quickly took the helmet off of him. "What's wrong professor?! What's going on?" Asked Scott in pure worry. Storm and Jean exchanged fearful glances.

"Pain…So much pain…"The professor began as he rubbed his temples. "A girl is in trouble…She is going through horrible things and torture…" His tone began to go from painful, to sorrowful.

"Then let's go help her! Where is she!" Sprang up Scott, ready to fight and save the girl.

Jean and Storm began to gather themselves up too, before the professor's lack of information stopped them.

"However this girl isn't human.."Charles started to say.

"Of course! She's a mutant. That's why she showed up on Cerebro." Scott interrupted hastily, waiting to go into battle.

"No she isn't mutant either…She's…Well I don't know what she is. And what worries me is…she feels like an Omega-level mutant." Charles added to his earlier comment, confusion filled his facial expression.

Immediately, Storm and Scott looked over to Jean, then to the professor.

"An omega…level…"Jean repeated in shock. Studying the professor's expression, she placed her hand over his shoulder. "How is that possible…Omega-level…But not mutant?" She began to run the possibilities through her head, finding no solution to fit.

Charles placed his hands on his temples as he closed his eyes; beginning to send out telepathic waves towards the girl. "No! Stop! Get away! Don't!" Charles repeated in sync with the girl in pain, his tone calm, but having the same impact as hers. Breaking out of his 'trance', he looked at his students. "There is no time to figure it out. We must assist her before it's too late! Get Beast, Rouge, and Gambit…Hurry team. Bring her here." Charles instructed them as he stared firmly at them. They nodded and ran out of the circler chamber; Charles sat there watching them leave.

** * *

"Get off me! Get off!" Yelled Taylor tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes looking around, but seeing nothing. Her clothes torn from wounds inflicted upon her. Malkior was on top of her, his chest exposed as he ran his fingers up and down her chest towards her breast. Taylor cried as she began to remember bits of her past. Malkior leaned down to press a kiss upon her lips. In a last, fatal, attempt to save her self, Taylor bit his lip. She dug her teeth into his lip and pulled it back, trying to rip if off. Malkior scream as he was bit. The tigress that was holding her head, slammed her head down on the ground, causing her to let go of his lips. Being released, Malkior jumped off and held his lip. Hissing, Malkior glared at Taylor. "How dare you, you little wench! Tor! Show her some manors!" He ordered as he sucked his own dripping blood.

"My pleasure…" Replied Tor as he chuckled. With his authorization, everyone propped up Taylor. Screaming, crying, and struggling Taylor got to her feet. Behind her, the elephant charged towards her, tusks out and sharpened. As he approached her, a card flew towards him. Upon hitting the ground it exploded and caused panic. Everyone scattered, expect Malkior and the tigress, who was holding Taylor by the throat.

"Gambit says dat ain't no way to treat dat cher der. She ain't done nu'tin to y'all." Stated Gambit, triumphantly.

"You got five seconds to let go of that girl there before I pound you to minced meat you over grown pile of-" Rouge added to Gambit's comment before she was cut off by a loud growl.

"Who are you?! Why they hell do you want to save here?! Do you even know who she is?! Or what she did?!" Shouted Tor at the group of mutant, his anger making him look quite stupid.

Due to the confusion, Taylor successfully managed to get some strength back. She pulled her arm front ward, and drove her elbow into the tigress. She gasped and let go of her, the wind knocked out of her. However do to her blindness, Taylor didn't get too far before Vergallen caught her. She yelled as she began to twist and turn. The tip of his stinger in almost piercing her skin, stopped her dead in her tracks.

Jean read Taylor's mind and immediately felt so much pain, it was overwhelming. "We've got to get them away from her! Quick!" She told her team as she drew back the upcoming tears. Scott glanced over to Jean and then over the animal people. Lifting his glasses, he began to hit the tigress.

"I call dibs on the big dumb-dumb over there!"Rouge exclaimed as she leaped toward him.

"Damn it cher! Who is Gambit gonna hafta fight now?!"Gambit whined as the bird like creature dove for him. He jumped out of the way and tossed some cards at him, hitting his tail.

Storm looked over at the bat who was ready for lift off. Her eyes went all white and she lifted up to the sky. With no real notion or alarm, she turned into a hurricane and swept the bat into it.

Beast stared at scorpion with curiosity. "Interesting…You all have traits of animals…Even behave and look like them…Is this what you really look like? Or do you actually take the form of real animals?" Asked Hank with a slightly tilt of his blue head.

"Shut it!"Snapped the Vergallen as he dove for him. Hank quickly dodged it, and held him by the tail, inspecting it. "Hm….?"

Jean was faced to fight Malkior, who was now in possession of Taylor. She glared deeply at him as she tried to read his mind. "Disgraceful! How dare you even try to do that to her?!" She yelled at him, reading his attempt to raping Taylor. Malkior smirked as he tossed Taylor forward. "Enough…We're done here…We accomplished our mission. Let's go!" Ordered the master to his servants. The animal people quickly jumped to their master's side in a defense stance. "Till next time…My love…"He chuckled darkly as he looked over at Taylor. Taylor looked around, unable to see anything, but heard it all. Tears fell down as she hugged herself. Seeing her reaction, the tigress tossed a bead on the ground and curtain of smoke hid them.

"Oh no you don't!"Exclaimed Rouge as she dove for them, only to hit a tree, and nothing more. The X-Men stood puzzled at the strange encounter and then turned their attention to Taylor who was running away. "Aye Cher! Where do ya think ya goin',Gambit dun understand why yer leavin' us?" Gambit exclaimed after her as Strom landed in front of her.

"Honey…We are here to help. Please come with us." Storm said softly and calmly as she reached out for her. Taylor jolted back after hearing her; she began to run the opposite direction, tripping each step. Jean looked at her with sympathy as she almost fell as she ran. Poor girl had been through a lot…


	2. Getting Cozy

"She's not cooperating! If we don't help her now, then she will be permanently blind! Jean do something!" Storm panicked, thus began to yell at Jean who was just standing across from her.  
"It's no use! She is blocking me any entry into her mind! I can't get to her!" Jean began to shout to Storm, her head beginning to ache from all the stress. In between them, strapped down and still kicking was Taylor. Like any sane person, she did not trust them. Having only recently been 'saved' only to be grabbed by a hair guy, and a weird man with bad grammar, Taylor was afraid. She could not see what was happening, and people could lie. So what was she to do?

"Professor?" Jean called out to him softly as she turned to him. Her eyes focused onto him softly.

"It's no use Jean. She is blocking us out…It's incredible…I've never seen such resistance…"Charles commented as he allowed his hands too slip off his temples.

"Please dear! Let us help you! We only want what's best for you…If we don't treat your eyes you will be blind the rest of your life…"Storm said sweetly, and as softly as she could. She hoped if she reassured her, perhaps she could do her job and help her.

"GRAAAHHH!AHHHH!"Growled Taylor as she moved her head side to side, not allowing any hand to get a grip of her. She struggled to get loose, and began to yell and scream. Not even Rouge could get a firm grip of her mind like this, she could hurt her.

"What the hell is going on here?! Can't a fella get a nap without hearing all this racket!?" The steel door slid open allowing Logan to step into the medical room. Having a horrible hangover from yesterday's bar hopping, his head was throbbing. Thus, he was in a grumpier mood than usual.

"Loan…This isn't the time for this…We-"Jean started to go, but then trail off finding it useless.

For a split- moment, Taylor's mind went blank after hearing and smelling the scent of Logan. Charles took the opportunity and got into her mind, her defensive being down. Everything went quiet as the Professor began his conversation via telepathy.

"_We are only here to help you. Allow us to perform the proper actions to heal your eyes."_

"_No! That's what they all say! The last person who I trusted…No! Get out of my head!"_

"_Please Taylor…Do not make this harder than it has to be…I promise you…I shall not do anything that will harm you…Believe me..."  
__"………"_

"_My name is Charles Xavier…Your at the __Xavier Institute for Higher Learning…You are in good hands…"_

As quickly as the conversation started, it ended with Taylor's surrender. She stopped immediately and opened her eyes wide so that they could begin. Storm looked at her then to the Professor. With a smile, she began to take samples of the poison to create an anti-venom. Jean took samples of her blood, to counteract the poison's effect on her eyes. Logan stood their confused and scratched his head. Finally gaining his peace, he attempted to leave; the professor stopped him."Logan I ask you to please stay. We might need your services…"Charles said lightly, over looking the progress. With a slight groan, Logan stayed, completely loathing this.

After only an hour or two, everything was done. The anti-venom was finished. The effects were targeted and were frozen from progressing too far. An injection or two, and a yelp, they unstrapped Taylor. Logan left as soon as she let go. Storm took a few drops of the anti-venom and placed them into her eyes. Like magic, she could see again. Taylor rubbed her eyes and then looked around. She first looked at Storm, who was in front of her, then Jean, and lastly the professor.

"How do you feel?"Asked Charles as he moved his wheelchair over to her bed side, smiling some. Taylor was reluctant to answer. She adverted her gaze to the ground, and ran her hand through her brown hair. Storm and Jean frowned some. The professor kept his smile, and headed for the door. "Please follow me…I'd like to give you a tour of the school." He added as he waited at the door. Hank entered the room and smiled at her. "Well hello there, miss. I am glad to see you well." He said pleasantly and politely. Adjusting his glasses he looked at her expression. Taylor got down from the bed, and fell over. Jean and Storm caught her. Storm looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright? The poison must not have been all gone yet…Maybe you should stay here for a bit longer…"She gave her some advice as a doctor would, and a concern woman. Taylor shook her head in a no, and wobbled over to the door. Hank put her arm over his shoulder and smiled warmly. "Don't worry I got you." He chuckled some as he supported most of her weight, which wasn't a lot. Jean placed a blanket over her clothes, to hide her torn attire. They did not change her, so she did not get alarmed or afraid.

The professor, Hank, and Taylor walked the halls of the house. Taylor had not said a word, but the occasional nod. She didn't even smile or any reaction to anything. After the tour was finished, Hank escorted her to the dinning room were other mutant students had already started eating. She sat next to Hank, Storm, and Jean, but did not even touch her food. Hank took it and ate it, with permission from her, of course. Jean took her to an empty room, while Hank and Storm attended other duties.

"This will be your room, if you decided to stay here, which we all hope you do. I've taken the liberty of placing some fresh clean clothes in the closet, and towel in the bath room. Make yourself at home. I will bring your bag up in a minute; Kurt was so kind as to go get it for you." She said in a chipper tone, while smiling. However, upon receiving no reaction, she left with a frown. She closed the door some, leaving a crack open.  
"Hey, Jubilee…Do you mind keeping an eye on the new girl…She has been through a lot and shouldn't be left alone…But don't bug her." Jean whispered to Jubilee as she looked through the crack towards Taylor. Jubilee nodded and gave her a solider salute, before she burst out in laughter. Jean smiled and laughed a bit. "Thanks." And with that she left.

Jubilee stood outside the door and peered inside the door, curious to whom the new girl was. Taylor was sitting on her bed, looking down. Her hands remained on her lap as she wore a sad expression. Jubilee frown some as she looked at her. Obediently, she stood outside. The first few minutes were okay. But then she got bored. A familiar grunt caused a smile to spread across her lips. "Wolvie!"Cried Jubilee as she ran over toward Logan.

Being left alone, Taylor took a quick shower and changed into the clothes that were there. A white button up shirt, and a pair of jeans. Not her ideal choice of clothes, but she had to due with what she got. The shirt was a bit tight, but not too much. She looked around the empty room and found no comfort their. She peeked outside and did not hear the other girl. She walked out and went to the mansion gardens. No one was there, thankfully. She sat on one of rim of the balcony, dangling her legs over the edge. The air blowing through her hair felt nice.

When Jean returned to Taylor's room and saw she was gone, she panicked. She looked around, and then told the Professor about her disappearance. Storm, Scott, Jean, Hank, Kurt, Rouge, Gambit, Jubilee, and the professor went on a hunt. Jubilee found her sitting on edge, and misinterpreted it.

"There she is! She's going to jump off the balcony!" She yelled and everyone rushed to her. The professor and Storm waited at the bottom, and the rest tried to convince her suicide was not the way. Taylor rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She shook her head and jumped off. Everyone gasped as Storm waited underneath her, ready to catch her. Taylor landed safely on all fours. She landed in a dog's protective pose. They stared at her in confusion. Jubilee laughed some and rubbed the back of her head. "Well maybe she wasn't going to jump…" Everyone sighed and left. Expect the professor. Taylor had taken a seat by the rose garden, and stared at the roses.

"Penny for your thought?" The professor joked a bit, and laughed. Ironically, the telepath could not tell what was on her mind. Taylor looked at him, then back to the flowers.

"Why is it that you do not wish to speak? I understand what you went through, I felt some of it, but you are amongst friends…"Charles asked her as he placed his hand over hers.

Taylor looked up at him, her expression gaining some emotion. "Empathy?" She asked softly. Her voice was strong, yet sweet. She had the voice of a confident woman, even with her soft tone.

"Yes, empathy…I found you by luck, and I felt the pain you did."Charles smiled warmly as he let go of her hand, and placed it on his lap.

Taylor did not respond. So the professor went on to ask another question. "Are you a mutant?"He asked boldly.

"Yes…You can call it that…"She elaborated a bit, turning her attention to some students blissfully showing off their powers.

"You are safe here…Everyone here protects each other. You are free to be yourself here…You can stop pretending…"He added in a small chuckle.

Taylor took a deep breath in, and then let it out. "I don't like to show it…."

"I do not understand…"  
"I have their genes…Well some. I don't like being confused for one of them…" Taylor responded as she sighed deeply.

"……." Charles said quiet as he stared at her intrigued with her origins.

Another sigh came from her, she hated pushy people, but he had helped her…,"They call me Gilda…It means servant to the almighty master…Their master…But my parents gave me the name Taylor and they also gave me the title as the White Wolf." A smile creased her lips as she recalled some good things. "My mother used to call me the 'Milky Wolfie of the Moon People…' and she used to tell me stupid little stories about my kind…"She chuckled some.

The professor sensed the sadness in her tone and a hush fell over him. Taylor also stopped talking, and instead took some comfort with his silent company. "Professor!" Ororo signaled him, his presence needed in the mansion.

With a nod and a wave, the professor confirmed his leaving. "Well Taylor…I must leave now…I have a class to teach…Thank you for the conversation…I enjoyed it." He said with a smile, wheeling his chair over the lawn, he headed for the mansion.

"Xavier…Do you have a training room? Or some sort of gym?" She asked in an attempt to let out some steam. A grin slipped onto the professor's faces as he heard her question. Did they have a gym….Psh…


End file.
